


Starting Over

by A_M_Kelley



Category: War Of The Worlds (2005)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie always hated his father for obvious fundamental reasons but when Ray's like this... he can't help but love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pre-Canon (I guess) but it would be awfully compliant as an aftermath (wouldn't you agree?)

Robbie always hated his father for obvious fundamental reasons but when Ray's like this... Holding him and being oh so gentle he can't help but love him. Robbie can feel his heart melting in his chest as Ray, his father, kisses him on the forehead like he's a child all over again and he is. He is a child, Ray's child. This is all wrong.

He can feel Ray's hands cup his face with his fingertips at the base of his skull, slightly tangling in the shaggy hair. It's too close, too quiet, too intimate, and Robbie can't move as the lips on his forehead slowly retreat. He can't remember closing his eyes but when they open Robbie can see Ray looking back at him with a faint glimmer of something that shouldn't be there. Robbie barely recognizes the man before him.

Ray just stands there for a long moment, watching Robbie trying to wrap his head around the situation. He leans in, still holding Robbie's face, and presses his lips against his son's in a tender kiss that takes both of their breath away. Robbie is frozen on the spot with his hands clenched into fists, squeezing his eyes tightly until the kiss is finally over. Robbie feels giddy. He feels loved.

It shouldn't feel like this at all when Robbie visits Ray.

They should be at eachother's throats and exchanging snide remarks that poke at the other's pride. Ray should be pretending to be the father that he never was and mocking Tim's way of life, right down to his hoity toity attitude, but he's not. Ray is shutting his bedroom door quietly so he doesn't wake Rachel in the next room, turning around to see Robbie standing in the same place he left him.

Robbie wasn't moving, only blinking, as Ray walked the short distance from the door to where he stood dumbfounded with a dry mouth and raised a hand to Robbie's face. He didn't shy away as Ray touched his cheek softly, running a thumb just underneath Robbie's right eye. Ray bit the inside of his bottom lip as he stared at Robbie's slightly parted lips, wanting to steal another kiss from them.

How did he get here? How had Robbie gotten into Ray's room and why was he letting this happen? He should say something, should move, but he can't. Robbie doesn't want to, not even as Ray kisses him again. Still the same gentleness as before but somehow different and more passionate. Ray's going slow and Robbie knows it, trying to see when Robbie will push his father away and Ray is a little surprised when he doesn't.

Robbie's still stiff but he isn't refusing anything Ray's throwing at him which in turn spurs the old man to venture on. Feeling brave he slips his tongue out to run across Robbie's top lip, silently requesting entry into the boy's mouth. Robbie's breath catches and he opens up almost instantly to the gentle push of want and need. Robbie makes a tiny almost non-existent noise as Ray's tongue smooths over his in a soft caress.

He can't believe that this is happening and for a moment it's not, just merely a dream he doesn't want to wake up from. Ray has his hands on Robbie's chest and he's slowly pushing him towards the bed, making his son's knees buckle as he hits the side of the mattress. Robbie's step falters and he plops down onto the bed, bouncing slightly until the mattress finally settled under the weight shift.

Robbie was panting and staring up at his father who seemed even bigger than him although he was a few inches taller. He felt small and held under Ray's scrutiny only made his heart thump louder, working overtime to pump blood to the rest of his body. But as Ray took off his shirt Robbie's blood only seemed interested in going to one place. He licked his lips and Ray was kicking off his shoes and the click of a belt was very distinct.

Robbie watched Ray pull the belt out of the loops and discard it carelessly on the ground with a small clank. He wondered why Ray hadn't said anything yet and he supposed there was nothing to be said but then there was all the things that were still left unsaid. He felt like he should say something, anything.

Ray's fly is hanging open, his pants not fully discarded yet, and he's stepping closer to Robbie. Robbie is backing up on his elbows as Ray climbs onto the bed, looming over him and stretching his body along his son's. There's a moment of hesitation on Ray's part and Robbie held his breath, waiting for Ray to do what he was going to do.

"Dad," Robbie whispered, almost too quiet for Ray to hear. His chest was moving shallowly up and down as his father went to unzip his hoody. "Please."

Something sparked in Ray's eyes and he didn't know what excited him more, the word "dad" or "please". The fact that Robbie said please left Ray reeling with curiosity, wondering why Robbie was begging and what he was begging for. Was he even technically begging?

"Please," he said again, a little more out of breath this time and he arched his body into Ray's like a cat. "Just do it already."

Robbie was getting impatient because he knew what was going to happen, he knew what this was all about. It all made sense now. The tension between them wasn't spite or resentment, it was intimate and sexual. It had always been that way between them, Robbie realized. Nothing different, nothing new. Same as it ever was.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Ray asked quietly as he stuck his hands underneath Robbie's shirt to run them up the warm skin of his stomach. It made the younger man shiver.

"I know what it looks like," Robbie breathed, closing his eyes once more at the sensation of warm hands on his skin, caressing and exploring. "What it feels like."

Ray leaned down and claimed his son's lips a passionate kiss, making Robbie moan at the contact. While Ray distracted Robbie with his tongue he popped open the bottom on his son's pants and tugged them down his thighs, only breaking away when he needed to pull them completely off. He grabbed Robbie's right leg by the back of his knee and pulled the pant leg off and did the same to the other.

Robbie sat up and shrugged his hoody off of his shoulders, pulling his shirt over his head afterwards until he was only in his underwear. He noticed Ray still had his pants on and he reached his hands out to yank them off but froze before he could grip the waistband. For some reason he felt embarrassed, like he was imposing.

"May I?" Robbie asked shyly as he nodded his head towards Ray's pants. "Please, dad?"

There were those words again...

"Are you asking me?" Ray inquired, settling his body to Robbie's so they were flush against eachother.

"Would you prefer it if I was begging?" Robbie sat up, making Ray settle back on his haunches, and pressed close to his father, taking on a more lustful tone than before. Like he was trying to seduce him or please him. "I can beg. I can do anything you want me to." Robbie's legs were spread open and there was an obvious tent in his underwear. "Would that get you off?"

"I think it would get you off more than it would for me," Ray remarked as he gripped Robbie's clothed cock, making the young man gasp.

"Then what gets you off?" Robbie asked on a sharp inhale of breath as Ray began to stroke him through his boxers. "I mean, besides minors that happen to be related to you," he huffed with a shortly lived smirk. On an upstroke he felt precome leak out of his tip and through the lust filled haze he got a wicked idea "Oh, I know what turns you on."

Robbie wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and began to moan and pant against his neck, making sure his mouth was near his ear. He licked along the side of Ray's jaw just below his earlobe and ran his tongue over the shell, nipping at it lightly to hear groans being pushed out of his father as if he were really getting punched in the stomach.

"Please fuck me," Robbie pleaded, making the front of his boxers even more wet. "Daddy."

It was a dirty word to pull on his own father but it seemed to do the trick because Ray's hand had stopped stroking him and his breath caught. That word had been purred into Ray's ear so darkly and seductively that it almost sounded like a whine coming from the younger man. The combination of the word "daddy" and the hot breath ghosting over his ear and neck sent an electrical impulse straight to Ray's cock.

"Daddy likes it when I beg now, doesn't he?" Robbie smirked triumphantly, pulling back to see Ray's face and biting his lip in anticipation.

All of a sudden Ray is pushing Robbie down against the mattress and hopping off the bed to strip himself of the rest if his clothes. Robbie is staring at the ceiling until his father climbs back on top of him to obscure the veiw. Robbie expects a million things to happen. He expects Ray to just have his way with him and be fast and hard, but Ray doesn't do any of those things.

He simply leans down, in all his naked glory, and kisses Robbie so soft that it hardly feels like it even happened at all. And then he's at Robbie's neck, kissing and nipping just below his adam's apple, making the younger man squirm impatiently against him. Robbie was more than willing and eager to give his body to his father and Ray was taking things slow.

Robbie felt sort of relieved that Ray wasn't being rough but this was a side of Ray he didn't think existed. Ray was being gentle and concentrating on making Robbie feel good despite wanting to take him here and now. Ray's hands were everywhere on his body as his mouth sucked bruising marks into Robbie's collarbone. Robbie couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be taken so gently.

Their bodies are pressed so close together that their cocks are touching and enthusiastic hips have managed to build up some friction between them. Robbie is moaning softly behind tightly sealed lips as Ray's cock brushes against his own, drawing them closer to eachother and indulging in another soft kiss. It almost becomes too much when Robbie feels Ray's cock pulse on a little thrust.

Robbie bites Ray's bottom lip possessively, a little hard but not painful, and lets his tongue seek out the hot mouth he knows is there. The kiss is a little more rough this time but only because Robbie has gained some control over it and he swirls his tongue deeply, trying to coax Ray to be just a little forceful and pushy like he really is. But Ray's not budging or relenting his nice guy routine an inch and Robbie pauses for a moment between the kiss.

This whole time Ray has been kind and Robbie has been trying to give his father an extra push, trying to provoke him like he always does. Robbie realized then that this WAS Ray. He wasn't putting on or teasing, he was being himself. Ray was being gentle with Robbie because in all honesty he loved his son. A little more than what would be politically correct, but he cared about him nonetheless.

"I want to make love to you," Ray whispered into Robbie's ear. It almost sounded like a request because Ray was sort of asking for permission even though he was already given it. "Is it alright if daddy does that?"

"God, yes!" Robbie whimpered a little loudly.

"Shhh..." Ray murmured sweetly against Robbie's lips. "You don't want to wake up Rachel, do you?"

Without more to be said, Ray rose up on his hands braced at the sides of Robbie's head and stuck two fingers into his son's mouth, making him suck to get them wet. Robbie moaned around them suggestively rolled his hips into Ray's shamelessly, wanting to be touched again. After Ray was done lightly thrusting his fingers in and out of Robbie's mouth he pulled them away placing them at Robbie's entrance instead.

It all happened so fast that Robbie's head was spinning by the time Ray had buried his fingers inside him to press against that bundle of nerves. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide as his prostate was stroked repetitiously by his father's fingers. Robbie needed to moan, to scream, but he couldn't make a sound to tell Ray just how good it felt.

Ray was twisting and thrusting his fingers slowly inside of Robbie, making sure he was opening up to adjust right. But even Ray could only take so much. He watched Robbie's face the entire time, gauging his reaction to the stimulate and wishing he could hear all the lovely sounds Robbie could be making right now. After awhile Ray finally retreated his hand and began to stroke his own cock to spread the precome around, making it slick.

Ray was up on his knees between Robbie's wide spread thighs just looking down to take in the disheveled look of his son. All mussed hair and flushed skin just for him. This wasn't right but it had been a long time coming. They both knew it was inevitable and to deny their attraction to one another would be a lie.

"We both want this," Ray reassured out loud, not exactly meaning to but Robbie agreed anyway.

With a breath that Ray couldn't remember holding, he pushed into his son as gently as possible and groaned into another kiss to muffle both of their sounds. Robbie stayed still and relaxed his body so he wouldn't be in pain but even if he was tense, Ray would've made it bearable either way. It made his heart ache as his father pushed every inch inside him, waiting for Robbie to give to go ahead.

After a few playful pecks Ray pulls out of Robbie only to push back in just as slow as before, drawing out the pleasure and letting Robbie get used to it. Robbie has his legs in the air, holding themselves up all on their own until finding a perfect spot wrapped securely around Ray's waist. Robbie feels more open when he does this and the angle is too good to be true as Ray's cock bumps against his prostate on every instroke.

Robbie finds himself moving with Ray and letting tiny moans escape his throat when a steady rhythm has been established. He can't believe how close he feels already and it's almost embarrassing because his father seems as though he could last for hours. But when Robbie's tight ring of muscle clenches around Ray's cock he can feel the older man pulsing and getting harder.

He's seeing stars by the time he's on the edge and Ray's hips have only picked up the pace just a little faster. Ray is bent over Robbie's body and his head is buried in the junction where shoulder meets neck, groaning under his breath as his heart quickens with the rush of orgasm coming upon him. Robbie feels it coming too and soon they'll both know what they mean to eachother.

In a far off place Robbie is thinking about what's happening between them. A part of him is ashamed but when his father is stroking his hair and thrusting slowly into his body he can't help but feel loved. Ray may not say "I love you" very often but this is how Robbie knows just how much Ray cares and he wishes he can take back all the fights and arguments. But Robbie knows he can't.

The only thing they can do is start over.


End file.
